Kenichi's resolve
by fairytailsbluepanda
Summary: Kenichi's training continues as does his life or death battles in the dojo...read to find out more (Sorry I suck at summaries)


**I do not own any of the characters of History's strongest disciple Kenichi they all belong to Matsuena Syun**

**A/N: I got into Kenichi threw a friend of mine and this idea had been clawing at my mind for a while now...so all kenichi fans here you go.**

* * *

"I wanna go home!" I wailed, as Shigure dragged me back to the inner rooms of the dojo in chains. Her only response to my many protests was a simple grunt. Did she have no heart? Wait what am I saying, no one in this place has a heart when it comes to their idea of how to train a disciple!

"Now Kenichi, why do you always insist upon running away like that?" Akisame-sensei sighed, as Shigure dumped me unceremoniously down on the floor, in the room I had, only moments ago, managed to escape from.

"Because I wish to live." I trembled with fear, as I made the mistake of turning my head in the direction of Sensei's latest torture machine, that he had con cooked to cause me the most pain, while saying it was all for the benefit of my training.

"Nonsense, my machines are merely here as a way to make your training, progress at a quicker pace." He scolded, fastening me into the newest object of tonights nightmares, as he went.

"More like you just like to torture me." I muttered under my breath. Seriously why do I put up with this hellish treatment?

"Don't worry Kenichi. I'm sure it's perfectly safe...Right Akisame?" Miu reassured me as she walked past us, with a clean load of laundry to hang up. Oh I remember my reason for staying now. All in the hopes of one day making Miu my girlfriend! Not likely to happen but can you blame a guy for trying? Wait did she just ask Sensei if it's safe?..That is never a good sign, I'm toast.

"Ach...urg...AARRR!" I screamed, feeling the muscles in my lower back stretch to inhumanly limits. Sensei really is a sadist after all WAH! I don't know how much more of this I can take somebody save me!

"Would you stop crying like a little sissy." Sakaki-sensei slurred from the doorway. When did he get there? How can he be drunk already? It's only 11 o'clock in the morning for crying out loud.

"I'm...urg...not...aaa...sissy." I hissed between clenched teeth. "THIS HURTS OKAY."

"Okay that's enough for today." Akisame stated, unfastening some clip which let me sag to the floor in relief. I'm still alive!

"I think he died." Was that Shigure, I can't tell. Why are the lights going out? Oh such a pretty light, I wonder what it is...

"Wake up Kenichi." *Splash*

"What the?" I sat bolt upright. "That was cold Miu."

"Sorry." She replied sheepishly while checking me over. Wait did I almost die again?

"Is it Apachai's turn now?" The large man said, sticking his head around. Not Apachai's training.

"Aren't you training me next, Sakaki-sensei?" I sweat dropped at the idea of having to train in Muay Thai again...I haven't fully recovered from my last session.

"Nope Kid, I've got somewhere else to be. So Apachai here will be taking over my slot today." He chuckled slamming his fist on Apachai's shoulder. I felt my blood run cold and my spirit leave my body.

"SAVE ME!"

**-later on that day 8pm-**

I limped back to my room after dinner, my entire body aching and covered in bruises. I think my bruises even had bruises, that's how battered I felt anyway. And yet again I hadn't gotten to have even a single bite of Miu's home cooked food. So I now have a battered body and a hungry tummy, just another day in the life of Kenichi Shirahama. I thought flopping onto my futon, yep just a normal day.

"NORMAL? HOW ON EARTH IS THIS NORMAL!" I shrieked, running around my room packing my things. I have to get out of here at once, being beaten up on a daily basis is not normal for a teenager. Unless you're a severely bullied teenager, like me. I drop to the floor on my hands and knees at this realisation. How could my life have changed so much in just a short amount of time. Sometimes I wish I could just have stayed little old weak knees Kenichi, maybe I would be better off than I am now. Because anything had to beat this torture everyday!

*Knock Knock*

"Who is it?" I called out pathetically, crawling back over to my futon and sprawling out ready to just pass out any minute now.

"It's me." Miu whispered, through the door. Maybe I should hold my horses here a little longer after all, after all my ultimate goal of staying here, is to peak on Miu and Shigure in that hot spring out back.

"Come in." I replied, turning my head slightly so I could watch ever move she made on her way in. What can I say? I'm a hot blooded teenage male hehe.

"How are you feeling?" Miu asked, sliding the door open with a tray in her hands. How did she get up here holding a tray when the stairs are busted? Wait hang on a second...I don't wanna know.

"Like an Apachai hit me." I chuckled weakly at my own joke. I see rice balls on that tray, could it be she's an angel sent from the heavens of kitchen with food for this weak weary disciple?

"I'm sure you'll feel better after a good nights rest." She smiled at me, pushing the tray so that it was right next to my hand. I was right she is a rice ball carrying angel!

"You're the best Miu." I cried, stuffing the food into my mouth quickly before any of the masters found out and tried to steal it from me, like they had at dinner.

"Calm down, you'll choke if you do that," She fretted over me. What? no I'll be fine... "Waaa Kenichi what did I just say?!"

After having to drink 3 cups of tea and Miu pound me on the back, I managed to clear the blockage in my throat. Phew just in time too a few more minutes and I might really have died. And I personally wish to live a long life, if at all possible...yeah I highly doubt that's a possibility anymore either.

"Th-thanks." I pant, picking myself up into a sitting position.

"Your welcome, now try and get some sleep we have school tomorrow." She whispered again, shuffling out of my room towards the door. Don't remind me about school! I have to spend all day dodging bullies and planning my next strategic withdrawal. It's almost as bad as being here all day, well apart from my time spent in the garden club, that's the only highlight of my day.

"Goodnight Kenichi."

"Goodnight Miu, see you tomorrow."

It was true no matter how much I moaned or begged to go home, I couldn't leave Ryozanpaku it had become a second home to me. I also couldn't back down now, not after all the hard work my sensei's had put in to me. But most of all I wanted to prove to people that it didn't matter if you had natural talent or not in the martial arts, hard work and perseveration could make you as good as the next guy...if you didn't get killed first that is.


End file.
